Master or Lover?
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Byakuran is in need. Irie can't do much but read and write, but what happens when Byakuran sees what he likes. AU. 10051
1. Skills

Ryu- (Cough) Due to a certain person, I have been for-ah I mean persuaded to close the polls and continue on with my fanfiction writing.

Hikari- Hey, why are you making me seem bad.

Ryu- Well, you did physically-

Hikari- Hey, I have good reasons. Every time you put something on hold, you forgot the plot and/or lose interest in it. That's what happened to "The Zodiac". It ended up bad cause you planned for too long. _And a secret for everyone, the majority of Ryu's fictions are done on the spot, actually, excluding The Zodiac and maybe God Lust, all of her fictions have been done on the spot._

Ryu-... Just, just be quiet. Anyway, because this is AU, things will be as I decide them.

* * *

**Skills**

Irie sighed, he didn't ask for this. Nor did he ask for this life. It all started when his parents had become broke and went into debt. So, his parents looked to one solution, which was to sell their children into slavery. Though not all the children were sold, just one.

His parents had decided that selling one child was enough. So they decided to sell their oldest, because the older the child, the higher the value, in the working category that is.

So at age fourteen, Irie was sold, the only thing he could basically do was tutor, seeing as how he was educated to a high degree. The reason being, Irie needed to be able to help his parents with their finances.

But enough of that, his first owner, master, whatever you want to call them, was a blond haired man. He was very nice (a bit childish), and had heard that Irie was finely educated, so Irie was bought in order to teach the man's child, but also acting as a companion as well.

The man was apparently a busy person, and his wife was equally busy, so that left their only child alone. The child's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, who wanted to be called Tsuna, and was the same age as himself, which brought no difficulties.

But alas, when Tsuna reached the age of eighteen, he no longer needed to learn, and could also be independent, so Irie no longer had a purpose to the Sawada family, thus he was sold, much to Tsuna's dismay.

Over the next couple of years, Irie was repeatedly being sold to another household, and then another. Reason, was that it seemed Irie could only be a tutor, anything else ended up in shambles.

Finally, after about three years, Irie ended up at a slave house. Since it's a hassle to resell a slave, slave houses were the solution. Slave houses are similar to pet stores, or was actually considered a pet store by some.

Though this was a slave house, that didn't mean that work was not given, so currently, Irie was in the back of the building, cleaning dishes. One skill that at least he could do.

It was deathly quiet back , though occasionally, some slaves would come in to drop off any more dishes while also speaking.

Another trait of slave houses were that the work the slaves were given showed off their skills. For example, slaves that could cook well were placed in front of stoves to show off what they could do, which were where the dishes were coming from.

Though, Irie didn't mind, that much. As long as he stayed in one place, that's what mattered. Even though his parents sold him into slavery, he kept some contact with them, apparently they came into some money and were out of debt, but could not buy him back, which Irie was upset about.

So, this was why Irie sighed. Forced into slavery and now having to wait until he was freed. Though every now and then, things would brighten up, once in a while Irie would get a break, and allowed to roam the streets, take it that he return, of course.

Another thing that wasn't dreary was the people Irie would see if he had the rare job of reading to the children that came. Though some did spare a glance, Irie wasn't what they were looking for.

Speaking of people, two servants came in with a stack of dishes all while taking loudly.

"Did you hear. The noble recently lost his bed slave and it seems he came here to find a new one."

"What's so great about that?"

"Well, according to some, he treats his bed slaves as if they were his lover. Some say his bed slaves **are** his lover."

"Really, what kind of bed slave is he looking for."

"No one knows, but rumor has it that he likes men."

"No way!"

The conversation soon died as the two slaves deposited the dishes into the sink and left. Though the information was interesting, Irie didn't care for those kinds of things. So he continued what he was doing, until the doors opened. Irie paused his actions.

From the corner of his eye, Irie could tell this was not a slave, judging by the clothing. Normally slaves wore plain tan shirts and pants, this person's clothing had bold colors.

"Sir, only slaves are allowed back here. You're going to need to leave." Irie said as he continued his actions.

Irie heard the man chuckle, then speak. "Okay, but first I want to check something."

Before Irie could do anything, he felt two arms wrap around him, one going up his shirt, and the other securing him in the hold.

The hand up his shirt roamed, soon reaching his nipples. Then Irie felt two fingers touch one of his nipples. Irie was about to speak, but the two fingers pinched, causing a yelp to go past Irie's lips. Then Irie felt the other arm move, and something slink into his pants.

Irie was going to protest, but the hand that was on his nipples retracted and forcefully tilted his head. Irie saw white hair as lips descended on his own.

A small noise came from Irie's throat, but that noise soon got louder as the hand in Irie's pants grasped something and pulled it out, it was his manhood. Instantly, Irie knew where this was going, but then the hand began to move up and down his length, stroking it, causing pleasure to take Irie's mind.

The man (Irie was sure it was a man because he was pressed against the person, and could feel something sticking into him) and Irie parted briefly for air, then the kiss continued, but this time Irie could feel something prodding his lower lip, Irie opened his mouth, allowing access.

Irie currently was not thinking straight, as they had kissed, the stroking became faster, and when the man's tongue touched his tongue, it sent shivers down Irie's spine, sending him over the edge and causing him to release into the man's hand.

Now Irie felt tired, having never felt these feelings before, and just before Irie's eyes closed and he succumbed to sleep, he heard the man speak.

"You're just what I've been looking for."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- I hope you liked this.

Hikari- They should be happy they're getting it now.

Ryu- Any way, since there was a tie in the polls, I'll be doing two stories, so updating could be irregular and/or might take a while.


	2. New Master

Ryu- Okay, here's another update from me.

**simply** **anonymous** – Well if he wasn't straight forward, then what else could he be.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, it lessens the chance of Irie being disturbed, but increases the chance of being molested, and about Tsuna's father, well, you'll just have to find out.

**Seto's Darkness – **Yes, 10051 is rare in some terms.

* * *

**New Master**

Darkness surrounded Irie as the area moved and shook. The sound of wood on ground reached Irie's ears, and made him realize, the back room had bright lights and certainly did not move around in any way. Irie opened his eyes to be met with light amethyst eyes.

"Gah!" Irie shouted as he jumped and fell on the floor, the floor of a carriage.

The owner of the eyes chuckled, and then spoke. "Cute and funny." He said as he picked Irie up and placed said person on his lap. "But I wonder..." The man continued, and then Irie felt a hand go down his pants, and before Irie could say anything, two fingers were inserted into him.

The person was gentle, so Irie had to suppress a moan. "Ngh, w-what are you doing?" Irie said as he gripped what was available, which was the person's clothing.

"Just checking your status." The man said as he moved his fingers in Irie. "Hm, it's quite tight, I guess I was right, you are a virgin." The person said as he removed the fingers.

Irie's body relaxed, but his mood didn't. "Couldn't you have just asked me!" Irie shouted.

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun as this." He said.

"You-!" Irie said before the person cut him off.

"Are my new master." The person finished for Irie.

"W-what?" Irie said.

"I now own you. Your new master is me, Byakuran." Byakuran said. Irie jaw remained opened, but no words came out. "I guess I'll explain." Byakuran said.

Flashback

_After Irie had drifted off into dream world, Byakuran began to clean things up, but not before tasting Irie's essence. Byakuran smiled after he licked the remaining semen off his hand._

_After cleaning everything up Byakuran carried Irie bridal style through the doors and to the front of the building, where he was immediately harass-, er, immediately questioned as to why he was carrying Irie in such a way._

"_Byakuran-sama, why are you holding Irie-san like that?"_

"_Byakuran-sama where did you go?"_

"_Did something happen, Byakuran-sama."_

_They were all immediately silenced by Byakuran as he called for the head of the building._

"_Byakuran-sama, have you made your decision?" He said._

"_Yes. It's this person." Byakuran said, and any other noise in the room disappeared. The head then gestured for Byakuran to follow him into a private room, and before the head could even ask for the reason, Byakuran spoke. "If you're wondering this person didn't latch onto me like a parasite."_

"_But he probably didn't even know about you."_

"_Oh, he did. The slaves here really like to talk." Byakuran said._

"_Very well then, but if you lose interest, you can always come back he-" Th head stopped talking when he felt Byakuran's aura change drastically. "Er, sign here."_

End

"And that's what happened." Byakuran said.

Irie just stared at Byakuran, and when Irie got over his shock, he mumbled something. Byakuran could make it out as _I can't believe this. _Before any other words were spoken, the carriage stopped.

"Oh, we're here." Byakuran said, and then the door was opened.

When Irie stepped out after Byakuran, he was quite shocked. Byakuran's mansion was like a castle, actually, Irie could probably assume it might just be a castle, but before Irie could ask, Byakuran clapped his hands twice, and two identical women appeared.

"Get him into the clothing." Byakuran said.

"Yes Lord Byakuran." They said, and then Irie felt himself being lifted by his two arms.

"Wah! I can walk myself!" Irie said, but it fell on deaf ears as the two women carried him into the mansion and then into the room. The next moments in there were terrifying.

About half an hour of terrifying moments, Irie was brought to what seemed like the common room, where Byakuran and some others were eating sweets.

Irie was still thinking about what happened in the room. He would never think that women were kind, weak bodied people anymore. As he was thinking this Byakuran noticed him and called his full name while adding some comments.

"Irie Shouichi seems boring, I'll call you Shou-chan." Byakuran said. Irie couldn't really say anything because Byakuran was his new master, so it wouldn't have mattered. "So, how do you like the clothing?" Byakuran asked.

Currently, the clothing that Irie, had been forced into, was similar to that of a robe. Except the sleeves were short, there were buttons, and belt took the place of the rope that ties the robe together.

The robe was scarlet, with black and white designs going over the back and front. The buttons were bright and shiny, Irie assumed they were gold. The belt was black, but on the buckle, were gems, Irie wasn't sure what they were, he had never really seen them.

Remembering that he had been asked a question, Irie spoke. "Uh, they're nice, but I thought bed slaves wore gown like clothing." Irie said.

"Hm, oh yes. Bed slaves wear the gowns because they're mainly for the bedroom, but you're not a bed slave." Byakuran said.

"I don't understand." Irie said.

"Silly you. You're my all time se-" Byakuran said before he was cut off.

"Lord Byakuran, you have work to be done." A blond, feminine like man said.

"Oh that's right Kikyo. Well I'll see you soon Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he, and the newly introduced Kikyo walked out of the room.

As they walked away from the common room, Kikyo spoke up. "Lord Byakuran, might I remind you what happened last time you informed the last "bed" slave about his status." Kikyo said.

"Oh that's right, he didn't take it that well, but Shou-chan is going to eventually find out." Byakuran said.

"How so?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, there's the upcoming party that the Vongola's hold in Italy, and you know I get stressed during travel." Byakuran said.

"I see. I guess I should have allowed you to inform him. Since it would be his first time. Speaking of such things, do you remember how to brand Irie?" Kikyo said.

"Not really, but I can up with a new special way." Byakuran paused. "Would you like to see how-" Byakuran stopped when he noticed Kikyo was not there. "I guess I'll show the some of the slaves then." Byakuran said as he headed for his office.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, no lemon, in this chapter, but if you looked closely, there will be one soon. I hoped you liked this.


	3. Freedom

Ryu- Well, here is another update from me.

**Seto's Darkness – **Yeah, it had been the last day of summer, so I decided to update.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Who said she wasn't there. I implied multiple people.

**alysael** – I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Freedom**

Back in the common room, Irie was thinking about what Byakuran was going to say when there was suddenly an invasion of his personal space. When Irie opened his eyes, two eyes were staring back at him.

"Gah!" Irie yelled as he fell back. When he looked up, he saw a innocent little girl who was now smiling.

"Nonsense-chan, you shouldn't do that." A rough looking man said.

The girl instant frowned. "Don't call me 'Nonsense-chan', jackass!" The girl yelled. Irie no longer thought the girl was innocent. Suddenly Irie's personal space was invaded again as a ragged person suddenly grabbed onto him.

"Wah, a new person. It's been a long time since I've seen fresh blood." The person said.

This person gave a creepy expression while saying that, so Irie backed away quickly, only to bump into something. Irie looked up, only to wish he hadn't.

Looming over him was a giants person with an oni mask on. The sight terrified him as he backed away from the ragged person and the giant, who choose to speak.

"Crimson hair like that of blood freshly spilled." The giant said, which chilled Irie. Before anything else could be said or done, the door opened to reveal the feminine like man, Kikyo.

"Now, now everyone. Let's not frighten the new slave. We were lucky the last one was strong willed. Judging by the expression on this one's face, states that he isn't exactly strong willed." Kikyo said, which stopped the actions of most the people. "Now, let's introduce ourselves. I am Kikyo, as you may have already heard."

"I'm Daisy." The ragged person said as he (1) picked up an equally ragged stuffed rabbit.

"Torikabuto." The giant said.

"I'm (kick) Zakuro, and (kick) the girl (kick) currently kicking (kick) me is Bluebell. (kick)" The rough looking man said.

"We are Lord Byakuran's most trusted people. He likes to call us his Funeral Wreathes, though one of our members is currently not here, but in an asylum." Kikyo said as he helped Irie up.

"Ah, good to know." Irie said shakily.

"Well now that we've been acquainted, let's get back to our duties." Kikyo said.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking, where and what am I supposed to be doing?" Irie asked.

"Currently Lord Byakuran does not need you, so you are free to roam the mansion and it's surrounding land. Just be sure not to cross the territory marker, and don't be afraid (of us) to ask questions when you see one of us." Kikyo said as the Funeral Wreathes left, the two identical women had already left.

So Irie was left alone in the common room, but since he was told he could wander, Irie did just that. As Irie walked around, he had one thought on his mind.

'I don't feel like a slave anymore, it's like I've been freed, but I know I'm not.' Irie thought, then he remembered something. "Oh, I should probably send a message to my family, so I should go to where ever they send messages. This is a fairly large mansion, so there should be a avian room." Irie said.

That had been easier said than done. The mansion was larger than he thought. Irie had thought of going to the roof, where most avian rooms are, but he ended up in the basement, something Irie still couldn't figure out when he had just been walking up stairs.

So now, Irie was in the garden maze, how he ended up in there, Irie also didn't know. So now Irie was just trying to find his way out when he turned and saw a white tiger, which also saw him.

Irie's stomach started hurting, mainly because he was stressed, one for not being able to find the avian room, and two for the tiger right in front of him, so Irie fell on his behind. Irie closed his eyes and waited for the tiger to kill him, but nothing happened.

Sure the tiger was now standing in front of him, but all it did was sniff him, lick him, and then lay down. Before Irie could wonder out loud, he heard a voice.

"Ah, there you are." A raven haired person said as he came running over. "Ah, who might you be?" The person said.

Irie had a bad feeling about this person, but he shrugged it off and answered. "I'm Lord Byakuran's new slave. Irie Shouichi." Irie said as the person helped him out.

"Oh, well I'm Lord Byakuran's pet caretaker, Leonardo Lippi, though Lord Byakuran likes to call me Leo-kun." Leo said.

Irie's mood lightened up a bit. "Oh, so would you know where the avian room might be?" Irie asked.

"Oh yes. Lord Byakuran likes to keep his messenger birds with his many pets. I'll show you the way." Leo said as he started leading the tiger and Irie toward where the pets were kept.

When they finally got to where the pets were kept (which was the center of the garden maze), Irie was shocked. There were quite a lot of animals, all from different places.

"There are so many animals." Irie said as his eyes looked around.

"Yes, next to flowers, animals are one of his favorite interests, though he doesn't hunt them. Tigers are his top favorite." Leo said as he lead the tiger back to it's pen.

Just then something caught Irie's eye, so he walked over it. "Hm, a owl with a message holder. I never thought owls could be used a messengers. Mainly because hawks are faster." Irie said as he looked at the white owl.

Irie didn't notice the slight frown Leo gave. "Oh, that one is, special." Leo said as he had the owl fly onto his arm. "It was sent by someone, it's not ours." Leo said. "By the way, why did you need to get to the avian room?" Leo said.

"Oh, need to tell my family that I was bought. I believe they live south of here." Irie said.

"I see. Then you could use the owl. It's going back south anyway." Leo said.

"Okay." Irie said as he got a quill and paper and began to write. Soon Irie was finished and he rolled the paper up and gave it to Leo, who put it into the holder and let the owl fly away after giving instructions.

Irie got up and went to leave, but Leo stopped him. "Wait, you're probably going to need this." Leo said as he handed Irie a ring with a yellow stone.

"What's this?" Irie said as he put it on.

"It's to help you get around the mansion. As you might have noticed, strange things may have happened as you walked around." Leo said.

"How did you know?" Irie said.

"Well no one is allowed to come here unless allowed, and you being new, I assumed you weren't given the ring and had gotten lost." Leo said.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you." Irie said as he actually left this time, missing the smirk Leo gave.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Not sure about the gender.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.


	4. Needed Skills

Ryu- Okay, here is another update from me_._

**alysael – **Well hopefully this chapter will be interesting for you also.

**ThisKlutzLovesTea – **Sorry, but my heart belongs to no one. Anyway, yes, I do agree there are hardly any 10051 fics.

**shizu** **Fumikari** – I'm glad you like the story, and I will check out the forum when I'm free.

* * *

**Needed Skills**

So a couple days had passed, and not once did Irie sleep in the same bed as Byakuran, which confused him, but Byakuran did say that Irie wasn't exactly a bed slave, so that might have answered some things. During the past days, Irie also did not see even a hair of Byakuran, just paintings of him or other things.

But today was different, in the room Irie had been given, he had a very strange wake up call. Well, it wasn't really a call, but something else.

In Irie's sleep fogged mind, something warm and soft was pressed against his lips, then something warm and wet prodded at his lip. Since Irie was basically half asleep, he allowed entrance and melted deeper into the feeling.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the temperature rose, and something was slinking up his night shirt, creating a pleasant sensation. It became so much that Irie realized that something was up, so he opened his eyes...

...To see his master, Byakuran on top of him, doing, certain things, and kissing him.

So Irie reacted like anyone who would find someone in your bed ra-, molesting you. Irie shrieked, or tried to since Byakuran's tongue was still in his mouth, and tried to push Byakuran away, note the word tried.

Irie was still slightly disoriented, so his attempt to push Byakuran off of him failed, causing said person to chuckle once he broke the kiss.

"Aw, is Shou-chan cranky?" Byakuran said in a teasing tone.

"Well, who wouldn't be if they had such a rude awakening, and pardon my asking, why are you here?" Irie said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and it seems you've grown some stiff wood." Byakuran said as he pointed to said object. Irie turned away and blushed. To be aroused so much just due to kissing and slightly intimate touching. "Well since it's like this, I can begin the teaching." Byakuran said.

"What do you mean?" Irie asked.

"Well, you've never had any intimate sessions before this point, right?" Irie nodded. "So, I'll be teaching you things that I may want you to do." Byakuran said, and before Irie could respond, Byakuran pulled down Irie's night pants and exposed Irie's manhood.

As Byakuran had stated, Irie didn't know how to be intimate, so he had no idea what Byakuran was going to do.

First, Byakuran moved Irie's legs so that they were apart. After, Byakuran positioned himself, then, right when Irie was going to ask what he was going to do, Byakuran took him whole.

Irie moaned at the sudden heat, and tried to push Byakuran away, but the muscles in his arms were still sleep laced, so all Irie could do was receive the treatment, or as Byakuran said, teaching, was being given.

Byakuran slowly bobbed his head up and down Irie's length, his tongue trailing the underside. Irie moaned with these movements, and soon pre-cum was leaking from the tip, so Byakuran changed his actions and began to suck on the tip.

At this, Irie had his fingers in Byakuran hair and was now breathing raggedly. Then Byakuran decided to use one of his hands to touch the parts of Irie's length that were not in his mouth. Irie gave louder moans as soon as that happened, and now Byakuran can feel that Irie is tensing, at the edge.

So, to finish things off, Byakuran used his free hand to rub at Irie's entrance, and then he licked the very tip of Irie's length, sending Irie into great pleasure, thus causing Irie to release. Irie collapsed on the bed, and Byakuran drank up Irie's essence.

"Well, that lesson went well." Byakuran said, Irie merely groaned.

So, after that moment was breakfast, where Irie "learned" that he must either sit near Byakuran, or sit on said person's lap. Irie choose the former, not wanting to get the whole "lesson" that Byakuran had planned for.

After breakfast, Irie tried to avoid Byakuran as much as possible, but every corner he turned, Byakuran was always there, sometimes giving a slight peck, or forcing a deep kiss. Irie later found out that while the ring he was given kept him from getting lost, it also helped Byakuran find him, how, Irie didn't know.

Irie tried leaving the ring on a random table, but every time he walked away, he would pass the same hallway, with the same table that had the ring on it, so Irie gave up on that.

The next "lessons" Irie received was how to relax, how to eat and drink, how to stand/sit, and the last "lesson" was how to bath. Irie was pretty sure that most of these lessons were ones where he had to "receive". He hadn't liked the thought of that.

Finally, the day had passed and twilight blanketed the land. Irie quickly returned to his safe haven, well, temporary safe haven, the bedroom, but the morning's events came back to Irie, reminding him that it wasn't really safe from Byakuran.

Irie sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. He would worry about those tomorrow, right now he would worry about sleep.

As twilight faded, night passed, and day arrived, Irie was engulfed in warmth, and a pleasant scent. So Irie snuggled in closer to get more of it, when he did, he began to hear something. It had a soft rhythm. Irie thought about where he heard it before, and soon realized it was a heart beat. Then Irie realized another thing, pillows don't have heart beats.

Irie opened his eyes and looked up to see Byakuran, who was smiling. "Good morning Shou-chan. I didn't know you liked to snuggle." Byakuran said, causing Irie to yelp and then backing away, resulting in him falling out of bed. "Well now that since you're out of bed, lets get ready to leave" Byakuran said.

"Where're we going?" Irie said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're going to a party." Byakuran said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that's the end of this chapter, and what's this about a party. Speaking of party, that reminds me of Byakuran's character song, it sounds so cool, but when translated sounds really suggestive. Irie's song is great too.


	5. Vongola Party

Ryu- Okay, here is another update.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Well, if you haven't tried looking it up on youtube, Irie's song is call "No Control" and Byakuran's song is called "Perfect World." Uni and Gamma also have songs.

**ThisKlutzLovesTea – **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and you will now learn what will happen.

**shizu Fumikari** – If you do not know, I am short on time, mainly because of my schedule and also because I am writing another fiction besides this one. So I can't do things too lengthly unless I have time.

**TPopsicle – **It's not that hard to keep them in character. You'll find out what status Irie has, and about Leo, well, you'll see soon enough.

* * *

**Vongola Party**

So, after the shocking awakening, Irie was dressed in clothes prepared for him. Irie didn't really need it, because this set of clothing was like the set of clothing he was first given, except the color was different, the other reason was that when Irie had inspected the room he was given, there was a closet full of clothing.

Though Irie didn't say anything, it wouldn't matter. All Irie could do was think, why nobles always spend so much. Other than that, Irie was fully dressed and ready, so he was lead to the carriage, a different one from the one that had brought him here, the differing characteristic was that it was much smaller, could probably fit only two people.

Irie was pretty sure the two people going to sit in there would be Byakuran and him. As nice as Byakuran was, things were still a little awkward.

So as Irie waited, Byakuran finally arrived, holding what appears to be a cane with a finely decorated handle.

"Lord Bya-" Irie said before Byakuran put a finger to his lips.

"Call me Byakuran-san." Byakuran said.

Irie wasn't really sure about it, but since Byakuran said so, he had no choice. "B-Byakuran-s-san."Irie said, unsure.

"Yes?" Byakuran said.

"Why are you carrying a cane, and why is the handle made of iron?" Irie said.

"Quite observant aren't you. Well I have my reasons, and how did you know it was made of iron?" Byakuran said.

"Well, I've worked with iron before, (_and failed with it_) and I've noticed that iron doesn't shine well. The handle has a dull shine." Irie said.

Byakuran just smiled. "Well it has something to do with my reasons." Byakuran said, and Irie knew he wouldn't be getting anymore answers, so he just sighed.

Before anything else could be spoken, someone spoke up.

"Lord Byakuran, the preparations are complete." Kikyo said from atop a black horse.

"Good, then lets go. Come on Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he lead Irie to the small carriage. As Irie got on, he noticed that the members of the Funeral Wreaths were surrounding the carriage.

"What are they doing?" Irie asked.

"Oh, aside from being my trusted people, they are also my bodyguards." Byakuran said.

"No, I mean, why are they surrounding the carriage?" Irie said.

"Oh, you'll see, and I suggest you sit tight." Byakuran said as the carriage door was closed, and before Irie could ask what he meant, there was a shout.

"Okay, ready, go!"

Then the carriage started shaking violently, as if it were driving very quickly, and when Irie looked out the window, they were indeed driving very quickly. So Irie grabbed the nearest thing, which was Byakuran.

"Why are we going so fast?!" Irie said as he held on.

"To get there faster of course." Byakuran said as he smiled. Irie now had a feeling the Funeral Wreaths weren't just named that for show.

Soon after an hour past, it was supposed to be a three hour ride had they ridden at the normal pace, so after a long agonizing hour, they arrived at their destination.

"Okay, we're here." Byakuran said as he petted Irie's head.

"W-why c-couldn't we have taken the normal pace?" Irie said, still shaken.

"Well, we could have, but then it wouldn't have been much fun, and I would have gotten stressed." Byakuran leaned in closer to Irie. "And I would have needed someone to help me release that stress." Byakuran said, and Irie immediately figured what that had meant.

"Oh we're here now, s-so it doesn't matter anymore." Irie said as he began to back away, too bad at that moment the door was opened, so Irie fell when his back hit nothing. Before anyone could say anything about Irie's fall, someone spoke.

"Millefiore, it's so not good to see you."

"Now now Gokudera, you have to great them properly."

Everyone looked and saw two people. One was dark haired and had a sword at his side. Irie could guess it was a katana. The other, who was called Gokudera, was silver haired, and his pockets were filled with something Irie couldn't see.

"Ah, Vongola Guardians, how did you know we arrived?" Byakuran said.

"We could hear screaming about five miles away. I'm assuming it's you new slave." Gokudera said.

"That is correct." Byakuran said.

"We'll make sure to get you a sound proof room." Gokudera said as he started walking away with the dark haired male. Irie was busy getting off his back, so he didn't hear what Gokudera said.

So after the carriage and horses were put away, Byakuran, Irie, and the others walked toward what Irie assumed to be the Vongola Mansion, and it had looked really familiar. When they stepped through the doors, Irie found out why.

"Irie-kun?"

Irie, at hearing his name and a familiar voice turned, and saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Tsunayoshi?" Irie said, and he was responded with a hug.

"Irie, I haven't seen you for so long. How are you." Tsuna said.

"Ah, I'm fine." Irie said.

"Are you still a slave?" Tsuna asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Irie said.

"Who's you master now?" Tsuna asked.

"That would be me." Byakuran said as he wrapped his arms around Irie.

Tsuna's face paled. "Irie?"

"Yes." Irie said as his eye twitched with Byakuran began to nuzzle him.

"Are you still a virgin?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Irie said.

Tsuna grabbed Irie's hand and looked him in the eye. "Good luck." Tsuna said, and then walked away. Irie couldn't ask what he meant by that, because more people were starting to come, so Millefiore, as Irie learned was Byakuran's family name, walked the other way, and soon the party began.

The slaves were allowed to walk around, as long as they didn't cause any trouble, and every time Irie passed a Vongola member or slave, they would send him pitying looks, which confused him.

Though, as the part continued, Irie began to figure out who some people were, such as Vongola's Guardians, in which their roles were basically similar to the Funeral Wreaths. At least Vongola Guardian sounded much better than Funeral Wreath.

Speaking of the Vongola Guardians, one had kept eying Irie all throughout the whole party, one with a pineapple shaped hairstyle and a red eye, one whose name Irie would find out soon.

Irie had decided to get get some fresh air, and when he decided to go back inside, he was cornered in the hallway.

"Kufufu. I am Rokudo Mukuro, and I hear you are Irie Shouichi."

"That is correct." Irie said.

"I also hear that you are in contact with your family, and wish to rejoin them when you are free." Mukuro said.

Irie was immediately alerted. "Yes." Irie said.

"Well, I can help you with that." Mukuro said.

"How?" Irie said.

"I can give you the money to buy your freedom, in exchange for your virginity." Mukuro said.

"A-ah n-no th-thank you." Irie said as he began to back away, but Mukuro began to walk forward. Soon Irie's back was against a wall, and Mukuro had his arms trap Irie, as Mukuro was about to kiss, someone spoke.

"Hey."

Mukuro turned around, and his red eye was hit was something. So later it would be called a black eye.

"Whoops, slipped out of my hand." Irie looked and saw Byakuran. Mukuro had been hit by the cane.

'It didn't slip out, you're still holding it!' Irie thought.

Before anymore violence could occur, they were interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"Giotto, my ex-bed slave was trying to rape my Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

"Ex-slave!?" Irie shouted.

"Yes." Byakuran said.

"I thought your last bed slave died." Irie said.

"What makes you say that?" Byakuran said.

"Well I heard you had lost-" Irie said before he was interrupted.

"Lost doesn't always mean die, Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

"Anyway, return to the party. Mukuro, in my office." Giotto said, so Byakuran and Irie headed back to the party, and as they were leaving, Irie heard Giotto speak. "It's good to see you again Irie."

So they were back at the party, and Tsuna asked what had happened. Irie spoke before Byakuran could say anything. "Well one of your guardians caused and incident in the hallway, but your father stopped things from getting worse." Irie said.

Irie purposely left most of the details of, because previous experience in the Vongola Family, (and embarrassment) kept him from revealing things that people outside the family should hear.

So Tsuna left it at that and the party went on. Soon, midnight came, most of the families left, and some stayed. Millefiore being one of the families that stayed, reason being was that the families that stayed did not have any housing in the area, so they would sleep in the Vongola Mansion and leave the next day.

So everyone went to their rooms, and there wasn't a problem, but for Irie, there was. He had to sleep in the same room, and same bed as Byakuran, well, Irie guessed it wouldn't be that bad.

So Irie had changed into his night clothes, and before he could get into bed, Byakuran stopped him and handed him a cup of liquid.

"I believe it's called 'Coffee' in the western country. Drink it." Byakuran said.

"Yes, I've read of it, but doesn't it keep you awake?" Irie said.

"Of course." Byakuran said.

"Why would you want that?" Irie asked.

"So you won't fall asleep when I brand you." Byakuran said as he grabbed the cup and took a mouthful, and before Irie could ask, Byakuran kissed him, and let the coffee pour into Irie's mouth. Irie had no choice but to drink.

The process was continued until the coffee was gone. Then Byakuran dropped the cup, and threw Irie onto the bed. The next thing Irie knew was that he was naked under a naked Byakuran. Then he knew this was not the branding he was thinking of.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- I can assume you all know where this is headed.


	6. The Branding

Ryu- Well, here is the update you've all been waiting for.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Well he's still a virgin (for the time being), and Giotto did seem a better choice, because he looks like Tsuna.

**Tainted. Morning Springs – **Here is your order, and yes Byakuran does have a good singing voice. Imagine a special with him singing, he would probably sing that.

**shizu Fumikari – **Don't worry, here's the update, and yes, no one would expect, which makes things better. Yes, Irie's screaming foreshadows whats to come.

**jarnee337** – I'm glad you liked the chapter and is reading my other fiction.

**simply anonymous –** Definitely not what he was thinking.

* * *

**The Branding**

The first thing Byakuran did was kiss Irie so that Irie could not protest, which he only did, but the lips on his own and the tongue that found it's way into his mouth prevented him, only allowing a muffled noise to escape.

So now that Irie had been silenced, Byakuran decided to move on. The first thing Byakuran did was have his hand rub Irie's nipples, causing said person to jerk at the sensation. Byakuran broke the kiss, allowing Irie's feelings to be heard.

Since Byakuran's mouth was free, that allowed him to roam. So Byakuran started from the collar bone area, and worked his way up, leaving butterfly kisses and saliva. When Byakuran got to Irie's cheek, he let his tongue go across the surface all the way to Irie's ear, giving a final lick before nipping and sucking on the ear lobe. Irie gave a slight moan, making Byakuran chuckle.

"I guess I should move things a bit quicker." Byakuran said as he stopped his actions and observed his work.

Irie's nipples were erect and perked, he was starting to breathe heavily, and his manhood was almost erect, twitching every now and then. Byakuran gave a small smile, before putting two fingers into Irie's mouth. Irie gave a questioning gaze with his lust fogged eyes.

"Coat then with your saliva, unless you like things rough." Byakuran said, and Irie did as he was told.

When Byakuran thought that his fingers were coated enough, he took then out of Irie's mouth and immediately inserted them into Irie.

Irie gave a loud moan at the sudden intrusion, unlike before, this time Byakuran inserted his whole fingers, where before Byakuran had only inserted just a segment of his fingers. So this time things were much different.

This time Irie felt both pain and pleasure, and pain was overpowering the pleasure by just a little. Byakuran saw this and decided to lick and suck Irie's nipples to cover the pain, and it worked. Irie had inhaled sharply when Byakuran's tongue touched the sensitive skin.

As this was all happening, Irie felt Byakuran's fingers move and flex in him, then a third finger was added, stretching him even further, though Irie did not feel the pain. Suddenly it all stopped when Byakuran took out his fingers, and stopped his licking.

Byakuran took one look at Irie's nude form, and noted that Irie's length was now fully erect, some pre-cum was trickling from the tip.

So Byakuran spread Irie's legs apart, and position his own erect manhood at Irie's entrance, and before Irie could so much as make a noise, Byakuran sheathed his manhood in Irie. The results were immediate, a mixture of sensations overtook Irie's body.

"Ngh, ah! By-Byakuran..." Irie said as he tried to sit up, but their current position and Byakuran's hands forced him on his back again.

Irie began to take in deep breathes, because though his body was in confusion at the new sensations, Irie's mind knew that one of those sensations was pain, but it wasn't great pain, as Irie had originally thought.

Byakuran's fingers didn't even come on par with what as in Irie now. Byakuran's manhood stretched him even further, and it felt like it was in his stomach, which seemed to turn, and move.

While Irie's mind wandered, Byakuran felt Irie's ring muscles tighten and tense around his length, so Byakuran learned forward and began to kiss Irie, all while whispering some words.

"Shou-chan, relax. It's only going to hurt more if you don't." Byakuran said, so Irie listened and could feel the pain slowly melt away.

Byakuran took this as his cue to begin moving. As Byakuran moved in and out of Irie, Irie's mind was lost in everything.

Suddenly, on Byakuran's forth thrust into Irie, his length brushed up against something, which made a loud moan slip through Irie's lips.

"Hm, so it's there." Byakuran said as he began to aim at that spot, causing Irie to see stars.

The new and stronger feelings caused Irie to arch his back, and grip at something. Irie's clouded mind caused him to wrap his arms around Byakuran, fingers digging into and marking Byakuran's back with every thrust and hit.

Byakuran didn't mind the slight pain at his back as he traced Irie's jaw with his tongue. Then he went lower, letting his tongue touch every inch of Irie's neck. As Byakuran roamed Irie's neck with his tongue, he found a perfect spot to leave his mark.

Byakuran retracted his tongue and he took some skin between his teeth. Byakuran could already feel that Irie was close to coming, so Byakuran quickened his pace, and then bit the skin, drawing blood.

The bite had caused a rush down Irie's spine, causing Irie to come, spilling his essence onto Byakuran's stomach. Byakuran casually licked and sucked Irie's neck, and then he too came, spilling his own essence into Irie.

Irie's ring muscles relaxed as Byakuran took himself out. Irie's body shuddered from the movement. Byakuran moved himself, and then lay next to Irie, who's eyelids were starting to droop.

Byakuran pulled Irie closer to him, their skin touched, and before Irie fell asleep, Byakuran whispered some words into Irie's ear.

"That mark isn't going to last forever, so we're going to need to renew it every now and then. " Byakuran said.

Irie made a noise, Byakuran wasn't sure if it was a sigh of a groan, but it didn't matter because Irie's eyes closed and he fell asleep. Byakuran took this time to observe Irie's sleeping form. Having seen Irie's relaxed expression, Byakuran pulled the covers over themselves.

Before going to sleep, Byakuran gave a small lick behind Irie's ear, he was responded with a small whimper, and if Irie had been awake, he would have seen the longing look in Byakuran's eyes.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, well, here is what was wanted, or something like that. Anyway, things might change, I still haven't learned about Byakuran's life or his childhood, so things might seem out of place.


	7. Long Since Past

Ryu- Well, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I'll need to change some descriptions, ever since I saw the new KHR opening.

** Springs – **Well, there could be more touching moments for you.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, he is a lucky mad, and hopefully I can write Byakuran's past.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, he was a virgin.

* * *

**Long Since Past**

_What seemed to be a young white haired boy and older female were currently asleep in a big bed, when the younger's eyes flickered open and turned to the woman, who was also waking up._

"_Mother, you're still here." The boy said with a smile._

_In turn, the woman smiled back and spoke. "Of course, I'll always be with you."_

_A change in scene_

_The young boy, now older is standing over the bloodied form of his mother, tears running down his face._

"_Sorry, it seems I, can't be, with.... you.." She says as her eyes close for the final time._

_A change in scene_

"_Byakuran, you don't need anyone, so be a man." A middle aged man said._

"_You're wrong. People do need other people." A 17 year old Byakuran said._

"_I don't have anyone, look at who I am." The man said as he drank from his wine._

"_Then no one will miss you when you're dead." Byakuran said as he watched his father suddenly collapse._

_The door opens and a young teal haired, feminine looking man walks in._

"_Oh, now the mansion will be quiet." He said._

"_No, it won't once I find someone." Byakuran said._

Byakuran opens his eyes, but shuts them slightly because sun light is blaring on them. It is morning, and last night's events flood back to Byakuran.

Byakuran looks around, and sees a sleeping Irie, still nude. Byakuran throws the covers off, and Irie frowns as he snuggles closer Byakuran, shivering. Byakuran chuckles, thanking the cool morning air, as he takes Irie into his arms.

Byakuran leans in close to Irie's ear. "Shou-chan. It's time to wake up."

Irie makes a face, but wakes up none the less, in a very bad position, in his opinion. Irie is sitting on Byakuran's lap, his now sore entrance too close to Byakuran's manhood, and said person's hand too far south.

"Ah, ah. Good morning Byakuran-san." Irie said as he struggles to get out of Byakuran's arms.

Byakuran chuckles at the attempt, and burrows his face in Irie's neck. "Aw Shou-chan, still embarrassed to be around me." Byakuran grabs Irie's length. "Maybe we should do more bonding." Byakuran said.

Irie jerks at the touch, and before anything else could be done, the door opens, much to Irie's happiness.

"Oi Millefiore, it's to go-ahhh!" Gokudera said as he slams the door. "Put some clothes and leave!" Gokudera shouts from the other side.

"Gokudera it couldn't have been that bad." Irie and Byakuran hear Yamamoto say.

"They freaking looked like they were going to do it again!" Gokudera shouts back.

"Maa, I bet they had a great time last night." Yamamoto said.

"Katana freak. Don't just talk nonchalantly about those things!" Gokudera yelled.

The rest of the argument was not heard as the two had started leaving and could no longer be heard. There was silence for a few moments, before it was broken.

"I guess we'll have to do this another time." Byakuran said as he let Irie go and when to get his clothes.

Soon, after a few minutes, the two had their clothes on and had washed up using the basin of warm water that that outside the room, probably left by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

So now the two were in the dining hall, and Irie was red as a tomato. On the way to the dining hall, Irie could hear giggles from the female Vongola members, and remarks from the males. It didn't help that Irie's rear was sore, causing to walk improperly.

All the murmurs and giggles were silenced when Tsuna walked into the room. Despite the silence, Tsuna knew what had happened. So he walked over to Irie.

"Irie-kun, I hear you've lost your innocence." Tsuna said, Irie could only nod. "Then use this medicine. Basil made it and it's supposed to help with pain." Tsuna said as he held out a packet one inch thick.

Before Irie could take it Byakuran spoke. "Irie doesn't need that, if he's feeling pain, I'll make him feel good." Byakuran said.

Irie didn't like how that sounded, and when Byakuran turned away, Irie whispered to Tsuna. "I'll take it."

So breakfast was eaten and the remaining families went home. Byakuran's family was the last to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again. I hope you can come next year, Irie." Tsuna said.

"Yes, please do." Irie turned around and found out it was Mukuro who said that, who was now to close, before Mukuro could get any closer, something hit Mukuro in the eye.

It was Byakuran's cane. "Oh, I wonder where that came from." Byakuran said.

'It's obvious you threw it. Your arm is still stretched out!' Irie thought.

"Kufufu. You better make sure you don't lose him." Mukuro said, and then disappeared.

So things were left like that, and Irie was forced back into the death carriage, er, the small carriage that would be driven very quickly. When they got to the mansion, Irie ran back into the mansion, not wanting to face anymore things.

So Irie walked around the mansion, letting his rapid beating heart calm down. Only half an hour had past and Irie's heart rate was going back to normal.

Irie thought that the rest of the day would be normal, but being Byakuran's slaves, that was not so when a net flew from out of nowhere and trapped him.

"What the!" Irie said as he struggled, he didn't need to wonder who threw the next.

"It seems I have caught the elusive Shou-chan, known to have just recently lost his virginity." Byakuran said as he grabbed the ends of the net and looked at Irie who was still struggling. "And as for my reward, I will indulge myself in you." Irie paled. "I hope you're ready for the next round."

Irie struggled even more as Byakuran headed toward the bedrooms, but fortunately for Irie, Byakuran was stopped.

"Lord Byakuran, the preparations are complete." Kikyo said.

"Ah, I see. Then lets go." Byakuran said.

"What preparations?" Irie said, who was still in the net.

"It seems one of the other family leaders boasted about his hunting collection, so we're going to go hunting. Hence the net." Kikyo said.

"I see." Irie said, though he didn't like hunting, at least it would give him time to recover.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I decided to cut things short, I have and essay to write, and oh, was it me, or did Byakuran have wings in the recent chapter?


	8. Hunting Grounds

Ryu- Well, here's another update from me.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well, I do have a strong policy, and I'm glad you like whats happened so far.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, things are so confusing, because translators have different ways of translating. As for the hunting, you'll see.

* * *

**Hunting Grounds**

So the three made it outside, where the rest of the Funeral Wreathes were. Each had a horse to ride, when they neared closer, Irie could see two rider less horses.

Kikyo got on one of the horses, and that left one horse, and judging the situation, Irie knew he was going to have to ride with Byakuran, meaning they would have close contact for who knows how long.

"Come on Shou-chan, you're going to sit in front of me." Byakuran said.

And from Irie's past (failed) experiences with horse riding, he knew that sitting in that position would mean extreme close contact.

So, Irie was left in a embrace-like position. Byakuran's arms went around Irie, and were holding the reigns. Irie could feel Byakuran's breath on his neck, and suddenly Irie felt something wet, so he jumped.

Byakuran chuckled. "You seem to heal fast, or maybe I didn't bite hard enough. The mark seems to be fading, so we're going to have to renew it." Byakuran whispered to Irie, and before Irie could utter a word, Byakuran spoke. "Okay every, lets go."

So they took off, and in Irie's opinion, this ride was much better than the carriage, albeit it was more awkward.

Soon after a couple of hours, they arrived at their destination, and during the ride, Irie could just feel Byakuran smiling.

Their destination, Irie could tell when he dismounted the horse, was a wooded area, possibly full of wolves, bears, deer, small creatures, and other large creatures.

Another thing Irie noticed was that after he dismounted, it suddenly got cold, so he started shivering. It seemed Kikyo noticed this and took out a cloak from the horses pack.

"This area is much colder than our area, so it's best to keep warm." Kikyo said.

"Ah, thank you." Irie said.

"Aw, if Shou-chan is cold," Byakuran gave a smirk "I can make him warm." Byakuran said.

Irie noticed Byakuran had said "make", instead of "keep", and immediately spoke. "Oh, no. It's fine." Irie said, eye twitching.

"Okay, well, let's set up some traps. Bluebell, set up the nets. Zakuro and Daisy scout the area for an estimate of animal species. Torikabuto set some pit traps. Kikyo, prepare the sedatives.

All the Funeral Wreath members nodded and went off, leaving Byakuran and Irie alone. Making Irie a little uneasy.

"Shou-chan." Byakuran said, making Irie jump slightly. "What do you know about hunting?" Byakuran said.

"Well, I've had some experience with hunting." Irie said, remembering that he absolutely hated hunting. Mainly because of how a previous master had killed the animals.

"Well, then you won't have to do anything but stay safe. Here's a hunter's knife to defend yourself from mukuros, I mean fukurous." Byakuran said as he handed the knife to Irie. (1)

Irie didn't even think about what Byakuran said. "What are the sedatives for?"

"They're to kill the animals." Byakuran said, and then there was complete silence, which was broken by Irie after a while.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as mutilating them." Irie said as he pocketed the knife.

"Now that we're alone, lets renew that mark." Byakuran said as he walked toward Irie.

"Eh, ah." Irie said as he backed away. "Lookit'safukurou!" Irie said really quickly.

Byakuran turned sharply around, but saw nothing. "I don't see any-" Byakuran said before turning back around to see nothing. "Oh, he's gone. Well, I guess it'll make things more exciting." Byakuran said as he began to walk off, not noticing a white owl sitting in a tree.

With Irie, once he had gotten a considerable amount of distance from where he had run away from, decided to slow his pace and just walk around.

The area was quiet, and peaceful. As Irie breathed out, his breath swirled and turned white in the air. The silence was suddenly broken by loud flapping. Irie startled, whipped his head toward the sound, to see a white owl, that looked eerily familiar.

Irie swore he saw red in one of the eyes and shrugged it off as his imagination. Suddenly the owl gave a slight screech and flew at Irie.

Irie had to shield his face in case the owl decided to claw at it with it's talons. The owl did nothing but fly past him and disappear, though Irie didn't have any time to wonder why it did that, because Irie heard a sort of growl.

Irie slowly turned, and saw two piercing gold eyes staring at him. Irie choose that moment to run.

At another part of the forest, Byakuran was walking when the Funeral Wreathes appeared, each having completed their jobs.

"So, what animals are there." Byakuran asked Zakuro and Daisy.

"We found the usual, but then we found something unusual." Zakuro said.

"Well, we found paw prints. Very large, and much like the tigers." Daisy said.

"What, why would there be a-" Byakuran said but was cut off when there was a roar, followed by a scream.

Byakuran's expression turned serious, and then he ran in the direction of the noise, he was followed by the others.

Back with Irie, many things had occurred between the time of his running, and the meeting of the tiger that was currently chasing him.

Running had been a mistake, the tiger had gotten in some cuts on Irie's back and caused Irie to fall. When the tiger was on Irie, who was underneath the beast, Irie decided to take out the knife, and stab at the tiger's head.

This distracted the tiger long enough fro Irie to get away, but only momentarily, when the tiger removed the knife and began it's chase again.

Irie was so focused on running that he didn't notice the cliff, luckily, it was only ten feet high, unluckily, there was a shallow river.

So Irie fell into the river, which was extremely cold an had an immediate result. Irie's body began to violently shake as he tried to get up, but the river bed's stones had badly cut up Irie's legs, so he couldn't move when the tiger jumped and landed in front of him.

Irie closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen, only to hear a roar and feel something warm splatter on his face.

Irie opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't. It was worse than his previous master's way of killing, that Irie was now sure the shaking was due to the gruesome sight, which became blocked by Byakuran, who kneeled slightly in from of Irie.

Byakuran took out a vial from his coat and uncorked it. Then he forced Irie's jaw open. Irie tried to push Byakuran away, but Byakuran restrained Irie's hands and shoved the vial into Irie's mouth. Irie could feel the liquid go down his throat, and immediately reacted, though a little too late.

The vial had emptied into Irie's mouth, and Irie was suddenly feeling tired. Irie tried to keep his eyes open, but he finally succumbed to sleep, his body deathly cold. Byakuran cradled Irie in his arms, and frowned.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Fukurou means owl in Japanese. It's perhaps two letters off from Mukuro.

Ryu- Hm, I bet you're all confused. Well, you'll all have to wait. Oh, and the story might end soon.

Hikari- What, but things have just started!

Ryu- Did you not read the might, I said might. Quite meaning that it could happen. Mainly because I need to think of how the story will go.


	9. Doctor Byakuran

Ryu- Well, here is another update from me.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well, no one can see the future, and you'll just have to find out if Mukuro is spying on them or not. Oh, and about the spelling errors, I only found one using spell check, unless you mean their names.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, which makes things funny, and it doesn't take long, all you need is the right weapon and a place to rip, I mean cut at. Found that out when my lab partner did it to our specimen.

* * *

**Doctor Byakuran**

Irie was in darkness, it was deathly quite, and ghostly cold. Suddenly, a wave of warmth flooded everywhere, at first it was nice, but then it started to get really warm. The heat started at mild, but then it became too much.

Irie wanted to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond. Irie couldn't wonder why, when a white tiger suddenly appeared, it just stood there. It was then that Irie remembered hat happened, he had been running away from a tiger, and fell. Then Byakuran, Byakuran...

Irie looked back at the tiger, only to see what he had before Byakuran blocked his view. Irie jolted up, sweat lining his forehead.

"Ah Shou-chan, you're awake." Irie looked and saw Byakuran.

Irie tried to speak, but suddenly Irie's throat hurt, so he started to cough. Byakuran pushed Irie back into the laying position and put a hand on Irie's forehead. Byakuran's hand was warm, but it felt cool.

"Hm, your quite hot, I guess it was a good thing I went to the doctor." Byakuran said as he brought a bag into view and began to empty it on the nightstand next to Irie's bed. One thing Irie noted was that some of the containers were cone shaped.

"The doctor gave me some medicine to give to you." Byakuran said. Irie just nodded, seeing that he couldn't speak now. "He also gave me this glass tube thing called a 'thermometer'. It's from the western country and it's supposed to check your body temperature. Anything above or below 96.8 F is bad, so lets check." Byakuran said as he cleaned the thermometer, put some sort of cream on hit, and then pointed it at Irie.

Irie opened his mouth, and Byakuran just chuckled. "Not there. Flip over and pull down your pants." Byakuran said.

There was silence, then Irie spoke slightly. "Um, c-couldn't we" Irie said but was cut off.

"Now Shou-chan, don't be difficult." Byakuran said as he flipped Irie and pulled down said person's pants. All the while, Irie had tried to struggle, but the fever and injuries he had made it hard, so now Irie was laying on his stomach, his rear facing Byakuran.

Irie was going to say something, but then he felt the thermometer going into him. Byakuran didn't stop until almost the whole thermometer was in him. Irie was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to go in that far, as he looked at what was about two inches of the thermometer sticking out of him.

After a couple minutes, Byakuran thought the thermometer had been in long enough, and pulled it out. Teasing Irie's entrance with the tip when it was out. Irie had almost moaned.

"Hm, 103.6 F, that's bad. I guess we should give you the medicine." Byakuran said as he grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, it was one of the cone shaped bottles.

Irie didn't see any water or measuring cups, and he knew what Byakuran was about to do. "Ah B-Bya-" Irie said but Byakuran put a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah. It's Doctor Byakuran right now." Byakuran said.

'You're not even an official doctor!' Irie thought. "D-Doctor Byakuran, a-aren't there any pills or powder?" Irie said.

"Hm, oh yes." Byakuran said as he placed the bottle down and got another, that was not cone shaped.

Irie sighed a breath of relief upon seeing Byakuran take a pill out, but his breath hitched when Byakuran began to stretch the opening of his entrance.

"Byakuran-san!" Irie shouted with his hoarse voice.

"Yes." Byakuran said as he stopped his hand, which was one inch from his entrance.

"W-Why are y-you putting it there?" Irie said.

"Oh, these are special pills. You don't take them with your mouth, you take them with your rear." Byakuran said. (1)

"W-Why did the doctor, g-give you these kinds of medicines?" Irie said.

"Because I asked him to. I know medicine takes really bad, so I got some medicine where you don't have to taste them." Byakuran said.

'Liar!' Irie thought, as he struggled.

"Now Shou-chan, if you keep struggling I'll have to use the liquid." Byakuran said.

Irie didn't hear Byakuran as he tried to get away, but he was stopped when something was inserted into him. Irie looked back and saw that Byakuran had inserted one of the cone shaped bottles into him, and it was sending waves of pleasure to his body.

Irie bit the bed sheets to suppress his moaning. "Hm, the doctor was right. The bottle's grooves do sooth the body." Byakuran said as he began to move the bottle in and out, while emptying the medicine into Irie.

Byakuran smiled when he had taken the bottle out after it emptied, causing Irie to give a loud moan despite biting the bed sheets.

Byakuran pulled Irie's pants back on and lay Irie back on his back again. Then he pulled the blankets over Irie's body.

"I'll come back later to give you you r medicine again." Byakuran said as he put the medical supplies back into the bag and then left.

Irie had no choice but sleep, so he did. After a couple hours of sleep, Irie woke up feeling just a bit better, and there was no Byakuran.

Irie thought about going back to sleep, but suddenly heard Byakuran.

"But Kikyo, I want to care for Shou-chan."

Irie also heard Kikyo speak. "A noble shouldn't have to care for their slave, but if that is what you wish, then please hurry, there is much work."

Irie paled at the thought of Byakuran "taking care" of him again. So he made a split decision, he got out of bed and opened the door. Byakuran was still around the corner, but it was enough time to run.

Irie disappeared from view just as Byakuran and Kikyo turned the corner. They entered the room to find Irie not there.

"Oh, he ran away. I guess I'll just have to find him." Byakuran said as he took a ring out and it started glowing. The glow got brighter as he walked closer to the nightstand. Confused, Byakuran opened the nightstand to find Irie's ring.

"Ah, it seems he forgot his ring." Kikyo said.

"Then we'll just have to look for him the old fashion way." Byakuran said.

"Unfortunately, we cannot. You have work, we'll just have to tell the other servants." Kikyo said as he dragged Byakuran away.

Elsewhere, Irie had to stop, because he was starting to get dizzy, and his body hurt. So Irie sat down, and began to breathe steadily to lower his heart rate. When it did, Irie looked around to find that he was in the maze again.

Not surprising since Irie had come here accidentally before. Suddenly Irie heard a noise and looked, he saw Leo, well, at least he thought he saw Leo. Leo had suddenly turned into someone he did not want to see. Irie blamed it on his sickness.

"Kufufu. What have we here." Mukuro said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Yes, I found out about these pills when watching a certain anime. I think it was Asura Cryin, and I thought it was funny.

Ryu- Well, this is the end of this chapter.


	10. Pressure

Ryu- Well, here is what you have all been waiting for. Oh, and a bit of a warning, there will be quite a lot of sexual content.

**shizu Fumikari – **It all depends on how you look at the situation. Yes, those medicines I've only just recently heard about, and there's supposedly a painless way to insert them.

**KitsuNova – **I'm glad you like my fiction.

**-xShiroi-chan – **It was in only one episode, it might have been episode 9, but my memory isn't working right now.

**L-L-Love – **Yes, danger is in the air.

**ranchan-akari – **Yes, most people have secret pairings.

**Yukirimi – **Yeah, I recently got into the pairing, though not of my own accord.

* * *

**Pressure**

Irie knew that staying would result in something bad, so he ran, or at least tried to, but something stopped him.

Vines suddenly appeared, and were wrapping around Irie, who struggled to rip them off.

"Kufufu. Careful, you don't want to get more injuries." Mukuro said as he took out a trident, and rope.

The trident he stuck into the ground, and the rope was used to tie Irie's hands to the trident. Irie tried to untie the ropes, but another dizzy spell hit Irie, causing him to stop.

Irie's head was spinning, and his body felt really hot, which was why Irie jerked when something cool touched his nipple.

Irie turned and saw that Mukuro was touching him with gloved hands, which were cooler than his body temperature.

"Kufufu. These clothes are getting in the way." Mukuro said as he took out a knife, the knife that Irie had used on the tiger. "Lets get rid of them." Mukuro said as he began to cut at the clothing.

Soon, Irie had nothing left on. His chest, manhood, everything was exposed. That left Irie feeling the cooler air on his skin.

"Let's get started, shall we." Mukuro said as he grabbed Irie's manhood and began to stroke it, while Mukuro began to lick at Irie's chest and nipples.

Struggling was becoming harder as the pleasure took over Irie's fevered mind. Then Mukuro started moving upward and soon reached Irie's neck. Mukuro frowned.

"That mark is repulsive." Mukuro picked up the knife he had used. "Lets remove it." Mukuro said as he brought the knife closer.

Irie struggled even harder, making Mukuro frown even more. So Mukuro grabbed a fistful of Irie's hair.

"Careful, you don't want me to slip and kill you." Mukuro said as he sliced off the skin that the mark was on.

Irie whimpered as blood began to drip down Irie's neck. Mukuro put his lips to the wound and lapped up the blood. When Mukuro pulled away, the warm saliva cooled, causing Irie to shiver.

"Does it hurt. Then I guess we should use something to make things better." Mukuro said as he took out a vial, uncorked it and inserted it roughly into Irie's entrance, causing a gasp of pain and pleasure to escape.

The liquid in the vial emptied into Irie, and suddenly there was a new heat. The heat began to pool near Irie's stomach.

Once the vial was empty, Mukuro undid his pants, and entered Irie immediately. What was supposed to be great pain was now great pleasure.

"Kufufu. Despite losing your virginity, you are still quite tight." Mukuro said as he began to thrust into Irie. As Mukuro kept thrusting, he hit a spot in Irie, which caused Irie to come. "Oya. Coming already, but we've just started." Mukuro said as he began to hit that spot over and over again.

Irie began to moan uncontrollably as the spot was hit relentlessly. Irie could no longer think straight and his vision was beginning to turn black.

Finally with one final thrust, the two came. Mukuro had only come once, while Irie had come multiple times. As Mukuro exited Irie and untied the ropes, Irie curled up into a ball and started shaking violently.

Before Mukuro left, Irie was able to say one word. "Why?" Irie said.

"Kufufu. Because I want to hurt Byakuran." Mukuro said, and Irie blacked out.

Later, Leo brought Byakuran to where he had heard noises. The scene Byakuran saw was something he did not like.

Irie's body was sweating and shaking violently, his breathing was deep, and when Byakuran touched Irie's skin, it was burning. Byakuran wrapped his coat around Irie and took him inside.

Byakuran then called the doctor, and learned that Irie's fever had gone to 107.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Irie had also lost blood due to the cut on his neck. The doctor gave his advice, and left Byakuran to take care of things.

Days past, and Irie did get better, but Byakuran did not want Irie out of his sight for more than five seconds, actually, Byakuran didn't want Irie out of his sight at all.

Everywhere Irie went, Byakuran would follow, and if Byakuran was busy, he would drag Irie along. All of this was causing Irie to get frustrated with Byakuran.

Though Irie remembered what happened to him, he couldn't seem to remember who had done it. This also seemed to add to things, because Byakuran kept asking if Irie had remembered at all.

When Irie asked Byakuran why all this was necessary, Byakuran would merely interrupt or drag Irie away to someplace else.

Finally, Irie decided to confront Byakuran about everything. Irie spoke to Byakuran once they were going to bed.

When Byakuran reached for Irie, Irie stepped back. Byakuran reached for Irie again, but again Irie stepped back .

"Shou-chan. Stop acting so foolish." Byakuran said as he walked toward Irie.

"Why are you acting like this?" Irie said.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuran said.

"I'm talking about why you won't let me leave your sight for one instant. You've been acting like this ever since that incident." Irie said.

Byakuran sighed. "It's because I need you."

"What?" Irie said.

"I need you." Byakuran said as he walked closer.

"That's your reason. Byakuran, you don't need anyone!" Irie said, and Byakuran suddenly stopped.

Then Byakuran's eyes turned cold. "Fine, if I don't need anyone, there's no reason to be gentle." Byakuran said as he walked up to Irie and slammed his lips on the other's.

Irie tried to push away, but suddenly felt pain. Byakuran's hand was in his hair, and was gripping tightly. Tears began to form, from both the pain and lack of oxygen.

Just when Irie thought he was about to black out, Byakuran pulled away and threw him onto the bed. Irie landed on his stomach, and before Irie could turned around, his pants were pulled off, and pain exploded at his entrance.

Byakuran had jumped on Irie after Irie landed, and entered without hesitation. The pain had spread like wildfire, and Irie felt like he was being ripped in two.

More tears began to form in Irie's eyes, and he began to whimper and cry. Irie tried to push Byakuran off and out of him, but his hair was suddenly pulled.

"Shut up and just yield to your master." Irie heard Byakuran say.

So Irie could do nothing but endure, and every time he made a sound, Byakuran would hit him, causing Irie to cry out even more, which resulted in more abuse.

Finally, after some hours, Byakuran came for the final time and then went to sleep. Irie cried silently as the pain raged in his body.

The next morning, Byakuran woke up to a cold bed, and no Irie.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, this originally was not like this. Before I had planned for just one intense scene, but because I'm happy I turned 16 Friday, I decided to make this chapter quite eventful, albeit it has severe abuse in it, it's better than what I had before. Which was the scene, and then random talking and such.


	11. Healing

Ryu- And another update from me. Took a while to figure out how to write this one.

**Yukirimi – **Well things will get better as time goes on.

**X-kloey-chan-X – **Yes it's rape, but I loosened on the details of the more violent rape.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, the knife is a clue to that, and things go down hill if there is a lot of strain.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yeah, well you get to 16 in three years, it's not so bad. Oh and thanks for the birthday wish. Ah, yes, Mukuro is quite the trouble maker.

**Laptop Newbie – **I'm glad you like my style and ideas, but more detail would depend on the time that I have.

* * *

**Healing**

Byakuran's Morning

Byakuran's morning had different than usual. There were no shouts from Irie, and the bath prepared had been warm since it hadn't been given time to cool.

That had been understandable. The bath was normally made when Byakuran first wakes up, and it cooled when Byakuran tried to get a few kisses on Irie. So no Irie, meant no distractions, meant warm bath. Byakuran didn't like the warmth of the bath, but the warmth of people.

So after his morning routine, Byakuran went to breakfast, which had also been silent. The Funeral Wreathes decided to stay quiet.

So following breakfast was business. Since nobles were rich, they had things to keep them rich, would would mean that they would need to keep track of some things.

But just like his morning routine and breakfast, everything passed by quite quickly and dully. It also passed by with a silent air.

All in all, everything had been BORING.

So Byakuran decided to take a walk around his mansion, and no one stopped him, since, well, all his work had been finished.

As Byakuran walked, he came to Irie's bedroom, and decided to enter. Irie was not in there, no one was actually. Nothing had been disturbed, the bed hadn't been touched. The only thing that told Byakuran that Irie had set foot in the room was some brown paper with white powder on it.

Upon closer inspection, it was the packet Irie had gotten from Tsuna, and all the medicine was gone. Now Byakuran was no doctor (yes, he admitted that), but he knew that the packet had at least one month worth of medicine.

He also knows that Irie had not touched the packet until today, yes, Byakuran has to know everything about his, er, the people in his mansion.

Byakuran touched the glass of water sitting next to the paper, there was residue from the medicine on the rim, and it was dry. Meaning that the medicine had been taken some time ago. Byakuran sighed and went back to his study.

Irie's Morning

After and hour or so, when Irie decided that Byakuran was asleep, Irie crawled out of the bed and stumbled on the ground. Irie tried not to whimper as he made his way to the door and left.

He made his way to his room, and on the way there, he picked up a glass of warm water. When Irie got to his room, he set the glass down and looked through the drawer, the packet of medicine was there, and Irie took no time in ripping the string off, unwrapping the paper, and then pouring everything into his mouth.

Irie coughed as the powder hit his throat, but Irie didn't care, he just wanted the pain to go away. So after pouring the medicine, Irie gulped down all the water.

After the water had been finished, Irie placed the glass down and then curled into a ball, his form shaking.

After a few moments, Irie made his way to the closet to get a set of clothing. He decided to just put the clothes on, instead of washing the blood, and other, things off his body.

Once Irie had some clothes on, he left the room, leaving the ring there. So Irie just wandered, and jumped at any noise, fearing that it might be Byakuran.

Eventually, Irie found himself in the maze, again. Irie was reluctant to stay, as he remembered what happened before, but Irie decided that it was better there than in the mansion.

So Irie sat down, and stayed there. He didn't even move when the sun began to rise above the horizon. Irie did move, or should I say jumped when he heard a twig snap.

"Irie-san?" Irie relaxed when he recognized it as Leo's voice.

"Ah, Leo-kun." Irie said.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I just got lost." Irie said as he waved his ring less hand.

Leo knew that was not true, as he saw the bags under Irie's eyes. "Have you have anything to eat yet?" Leo asked.

"Uh, no, not really." Irie said.

"Then why don't you come with me, I was about to have my breakfast." Leo said, and Irie followed.

So Irie ate with Leo, who noticed that Irie jumped every time something landed on him or touched him.

"Ah, Irie-san. You seem a bit jumpy, why don't you drink some of my special tea." Leo said as he handed a cup of said tea to Irie. "It helps to calm you down." Leo said as Irie took a sip.

True to Leo's words, Irie did feel calmer. So Irie decided to drink more. The day passed with Leo and Irie talking, as Irie drank more of the tea. Soon night approached.

"I guess I should head back." Irie said.

"Of course. Oh, would you like to take some of the tea with you?" Leo said.

"Um, sure." Irie said as he was handed a flask of the tea.

As Irie left, he didn't notice that Leo's eyes changed color to red and blue.

'Kufufu. Yes it helps to increase calmness, only if the person you are next to is someone you're calm with. It also increases fear and anxiety, if you are near someone you fear.' Mukuro thought.

Byakuran's and Irie's Night

When night had fallen, Byakuran decided to go to Irie's room, just to see if he could see Irie's face. Byakuran hadn't seen Irie for the whole day, so he just wanted to see Irie just once, and he did, but Irie had a look of fear on his face when he saw Byakuran.

Irie dropped the flask he was drinking from and tried to run, but Byakuran was fast and grabbed Irie with one hand while closing the door with the other.

Byakuran pulled Irie away from the door and began to slide Irie's pants down. At this Irie began to struggle more.

Even in the dark, Byakuran could still see the dried blood on Irie's rear. Byakuran licked two of his fingers and stuck them into Irie. Byakuran could feel the damage he had done to Irie, who was now beginning to panic more.

Byakuran tilted Irie's head and kissed him. As Irie was slightly distracted, Byakuran undid his pants and entered Irie slowly.

At that point tears began to flow down Irie face. Byakuran brought them to the bed and sat down. Byakuran's manhood in Irie, as Irie sat on his lap.

Irie tried to get away, but Byakuran had him in and embrace, and was now licking certain parts of Irie's upper body.

Byakuran first licked Irie's neck, causing shivers to run through Irie's already shaking body, but as Byakuran moved from the neck, to Irie's collarbone, to Irie's back, and finally to the ear, Irie began to calm down, and was starting to fall asleep.

Finally, as Byakuran finished licking Irie, he could hear silent breathing. Byakuran smiled as he brought them fully onto the bed and lifted the covers onto them. Yes, Byakuran liked this better than the night before.

Morning (Yes, I decided to add this part)

Irie woke up, feeling weird. Slightly because of last night, and mainly because of something in, no, something still in him.

As Irie moved, he moaned slightly, as the movement sent pleasure up from his entrance. Of course this moan woke Byakuran up.

Byakuran nuzzled Irie's neck. "Is something wrong, Shou-chan?" Byakuran asked.

Irie suppressed another moan. "Y-You're, you're still, i-in me." Irie said.

Irie felt Byakuran smile, and did not like where this was going. "Then lets have a quickie, since we're like this." Byakuran said as he had Irie on his knees.

So Byakuran began to hit the spot that sent Irie moaning. Irie tried to muffle his moaning with the bedsheets, but Byakuran lifted him from them.

"Ah ah Shou-chan. You need to learn to control your moaning." Byakuran said as he removed the cloth and held Irie to his chest as he continued to thrust.

But no matter what Irie tried, his moans still continued to pour out, and soon he came. After a few more thrusts, Byakuran came as well.

At breakfast, all the Funeral Wreathe members were smirking, and Irie knew he hadn't done a great jub.

"Don't worry Irie, we can work on it more." Byakuran said.

Irie just let his head fall on the table.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, this is quite close to the end. Don't worry, there will be a couple more chapters until the end, though one will be mainly of omakes.


	12. What You Are

Ryu- Okay, this chapter is basically the last chapter, but there will be one more chapter of omakes. Most of the omakes will contain some sort of, smut. Mainly because my friend forced his choices on me.

My reason for this being the last chapter, is because it was best to end it here, because I don't want to lose the meaning I had originally intended.

**Yukirimi – **Well, Byakuran seems to be one to get what he wants.

**shizu Fumikari – **Ah yes, a lot of people would give to be with Byakuran. As for Mukuro, he'll get what's coming, and yes, Byakuran did stay inside of Irie for the whole night. Don't worry, hopefully the omakes will make up for some things.

* * *

**What You Are**

So, after the incident, things had become okay again. Irie was no longer afraid of Byakuran (though he does get frustrated by Byakuran's actions) and Leo has mysteriously vanished.

So Irie was put in charge of the animals. Irie usually went to them to seek haven from Byakuran, when Byakuran was busy, and when Byakuran was away.

During those times, Irie would sent letters to his family, and he learned that they had enough money to buy his freedom. Irie declined and said the money should be put to better use.

His family were reluctant, but they agreed, and now it has been a year. A very eventful year. When Byakuran went away, he would bring Irie along if he could, and that allowed Irie to see new places, places such as the western country.

That place was strange, and had many things. Some of those things reminded Irie of certain events. Such as coffee, Irie wouldn't be suspicious if it was drank in the morning, but if he was to drink it at night, alarms would ring.

But it most cases, some items would bring back good memories of pleasure, er, uh, ignore the last part.

Anyway, now that it has been a year, the Vongola were holding there yearly party. The way there had been longer than it had been last year, mainly because one, they drove at a normal pace, and two, Byakuran had decided that he was stressed out and needed release.

Byakuran had originally wanted to "be one" with Irie, but Irie was able to persuade Byakuran to just release. So instead of a sore rear, Irie had a sore jaw at the end of the ride.

This time all of the Vongola's top members greeted them, including the elusive mist. Irie had a nagging feeling that a certain bird had told them of their arrival.

"Ah Millefiore, and Irie-kun, who I would love to-" Mukuro said before something made contact with his nether regions.

Everyone looked at Byakuran, since it was his cane. "I didn't throw it." Byakuran said.

Everyone then turned to Irie, who began to blush. "Let's go inside." Irie said as he began to walk.

"Aw Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he began to smile.

So the party had begun, and Irie had a certain plan to avoid any trouble. One was to stay with someone at all times, and if that didn't work out, have something to throw, and if that didn't work, create a distraction.

So far the maximum Irie could stay with someone was thirty minutes, ten objects being thrown, and one distraction being made.

That one distraction had made Mukuro not able to stay at the party any longer, as he needed to make sure that he would be able to create future heirs.

Mukuro's departure had been during the half point of the party, so there was still some time before the party ended, and Byakuran decided he wanted to be with Irie.

So Byakuran led Irie outside to the gardens, and began his attack. First by putting Irie on his back, then removing Irie's pants, and then unbuttoning the shirt.

Then Byakuran began to trail his tongue allow Irie's chest while stroking Irie's manhood.

"Ugn, w-we, c-can't do th-this here." Irie said as his voice wavered from th feelings.

"Of course we can, you're my special slave." Byakuran said as he looked at the tattoo on Irie's chest. Irie had gotten it on their second trip to the western country. It was an image of a orchid, and was placed right above Irie's heart. Though Byakuran still gives Irie his own mark, this one was a silent message.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Irie said as he took breathes of air to regulate his breathing.

"I didn't tell you, must have slipped my mind. You my sex slave, or if you prefer, you're my pleasure slave." Byakuran said as he gave no time for Irie to respond as he undid his pants, coated his manhood with the bottle of lubricant he had brought, and entered Irie.

Irie moaned, but that moan was cut short when Byakuran kissed him. When they had parted, Byakuran smiled.

"You don't want anyone to know, do you?" Byakuran said as he began to thrust.

So Irie repressed his moaning as he figured out why Byakuran had wanted to learn to keep his moaning unknown.

So Byakuran continued to thrust, and had decided to go back to licking Irie's chest. When the tip of Byakuran's tongue had touched Irie's nipple, Irie almost let a moan escape, but he stopped it quick enough just for a small gasp to escape.

Byakuran then decided to test Irie's will by hitting that special spot. This sent more pleasure to Irie, who had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"Ah, ah Shou-chan. I don't want you hurting yourself." Byakuran said as he began to kiss Irie.

Irie was forced to stop as Byakuran's lips descended on his own and the tongue invaded his mouth. So now Irie's body was taking in full pleasure as Byakuran continued to thrust and stroke Irie.

Soon Irie came and Byakuran followed soon after.

The next morning

Irie felt something heavy on his chest, and decided to open his eyes. Byakuran was laying on his chest, and from the sensations Irie was feeling, Byakuran was still inside, again.

Another thing Irie noticed was that they were still in the garden, and there was a blanket on top of them, which would mean that-

"Good morning Irie-kun." Irie looked up and saw Tsuna. "Hm, so that's how two men do it. How does it feel?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head.

Irie merely stuttered and blushed fiercely.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that ends the storyline, but there will be omakes. Which I have been forced to make with smut and other ki-, er things.


	13. Omakes

Ryu- It's quiet, too quiet.

Hikari- Hey Ryu!

Ryu- Ah, thought so. What do you want.

Hikari- I read you were writing omakes, so I wanted to give suggestions. (Whispers into Ryu's ear)

Ryu- What the heck! Why do you want it like that! You're straight!

Hikari- Because it's sexy.

Ryu- _More like kinky._ Your logic confuses me, but since I making omakes, I'll take only one into consideration.

**shizu Fumikari – **Ah yes, everything has been adulterated.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, nothing is complete without an innocent Tsuna, and it wouldn't be revenge if Byakuran had thrown the cane.

* * *

While Byakuran is Away

There were times when Byakuran had to go away for business, which left Irie at the mansion. This was one of those times, and when Byakuran was gone, Irie's (sexual) frustrations would build up.

Irie didn't want to admit it, but he did like to engage with Byakuran every now and again, but when Byakuran was gone, there was only one way left to release those frustrations, and Irie thought engaging with Byakuran was better, but said person was not here.

So Irie went to the western theme bathing area, (Byakuran had said that those baths were convenient and had added them. Irie still didn't know what Byakuran meant.) because none of the other occupants liked to use them, preferring the Edo themed baths.

So, with there being no one around, Irie took off his clothes and then stepped into the tub. So that if someone did walk in, it would look like Irie was getting ready to take a bath.

Now that things were taken care up, Irie took hold of his manhood and began to move his hands. One hand was working on the tip, his thumb moving over the head. His other hand moved up and down, grip increasing and decreasing at intervals.

Irie closed his eyes and began to come up with an image. The image of Byakuran showed up, and then it suddenly talked.

"Hm, so this is what Shou-chan does while I'm gone."

Irie stopped, he hadn't imagined that. So Irie opened his eyes and saw Byakuran standing right next to the tub.

"Byakuran-san!" Irie shouted.

"Aw, why did you stop? Well, it doesn't matter, I have something better for you to use." Byakuran said as he climbed into the tub. Coincidentally, the tub could hold two people, and still have room for a child.

"Ah, no it's fine." Irie said as he tried to leave, but Byakuran had him pinned.

"Ah, ah. You need release, and I have something for that." Byakuran said as he got a bag that had been hidden by the tub wall.

Then Byakuran took out what seemed to be a ring of sorts with small, dull spikes in the center. Before Irie could ask what it was, Byakuran took his manhood and slid the ring all the way from the tip. Irie jerked from the sensations the ring had.

But it seemed Byakuran wasn't finished as he took out something else. It looked to be some sort of stick with beads on it, and immediately, Byakuran inserted them into Irie. At this Irie gave a slight moan, which increased in sound as Byakuran pulled it out, then inserted it back in.

After pulling the object out for the tenth time, Byakuran spoke. "Ah, my hand is getting tired. Let's move on to something bigger, I mean better." Byakuran said as he pulled out the last object.

It looked just like someone's manhood, except it was made of rubber and there was a cord coming from the end attached to a remote.

"The man said this is really special, because all you need to do is press a button and let it do the work." Byakuran said.

Irie couldn't ask what Byakuran meant, as the object was lubricated and then inserted into him. Irie moaned, it had felt like the real thing.

As Irie was getting used to the object, he didn't notice Byakuran pressing a button until the object was turned on. Irie let out a gasp and then began to moan.

"Hoh, that's a nice reaction. I wonder what happens if I press this button." Byakuran said as he pressed said button.

Irie arched his back and gave a loud moan. The object was no longer just vibrating, it was vibrating and moving inside of him. It was as if a finger was flexing in him, except it was much larger.

"That man was right. These are some good toys." Byakuran said as he watched Irie come. "But I'm sure the original is better." Byakuran said as he took out the object and entered Irie.

A New Dessert

Irie sighed as he watched Byakuran eat the sweets that were imported.

"Byakuran-san, you're going to get fat eating all of those sweets." Irie said.

Byakuran's eye gleamed. "Then I guess I should make my own dessert. I'll call it, Sweet Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

Irie knew instantly that he should run, but he acted to late as Byakuran grabbed him and then tied Irie to the couch. (They were in the common room) Then removing Irie's pants afterwards.

"First, let's have strawberries." Byakuran said as he took a strawberry from a cake and began to insert the strawberries into Irie, who began to shift and moan with every strawberry.

"Ngh, Byakuran, no, more." Irie said.

"You're right, I should add cherries." Byakuran said as he then took cherries and inserted them into Irie. By now, Irie's face was flushed, and his manhood was erect.

"There, now to mix and add a little something else." Byakuran said as he undid his pants, and slowly entered Irie, who moaned as Byakuran moved in and out, and soon, came. Byakuran followed soon after. "Now to taste." Byakuran said as he let his tongue move around Irie's entrance, then then slid it into Irie.

"Ah! Nhgn." Irie said as the tongue moved in him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Lord Byakuran, have you finished- ah." Kikyo paused to take in the scene. "Excuse me." Kikyo said as he closed the door and left.

Sharing is Pleasure

Irie walked to Byakuran's room after being called by Byakuran. When he got there, Kikyo and Byakuran were there.

"Byakuran-san, what did you want me for?" Irie asked.

"Kikyo needs help." Byakuran said.

Irie seriously doubted that, but asked anyway. "With what?" Irie asked.

"Kikyo has been stressed, so I thought I'd help by sharing you." Byakuran said. Irie choose to run, but was stopped by Byakuran. "Now now. You don't have to worry, I'm right here." Byakuran said.

With that, all three people stripped of their clothes, well, one was forcibly stripped.

"I'm honored you are allowing my use of you're most prized slave." Kikyo said.

"I didn't want my best bodyguard to be left out." Byakuran said.

Irie just waited, in between the two. From what he read (Byakuran had brought some strange books from the western country) interactions like this involved one to enter the receiver and another have their manhood have oral contact.

This was not what looked like was going to happen as Kikyo and Byakuran were both lubricating their manhood.

"Byakuran-san, what are you two going to do?" Irie asked.

"Well since were short on time, we're going to create as much contact to gain pleasure." Byakuran said.

Irie was going to voice his question, but it was answered when both entered Irie at the same time.

"Ah!" Irie shouted as the sensations rushed up his spine.

"Oh, it seems Shou-chan likes it." Byakuran said as he patted Irie's head.

Irie did enjoy it, but his mind was thinking about what was happening. He didn't think it was possible to have two people in you, but apparently it is possible.

"Now that were in, let's start." Byakuran said.

So the two thrust into Irie. With every thrust, Kikyo's chest brushed against his back, and Byakuran's chest brushed up against his own chest.

Irie could not think straight as each side was taking turns thrusting into him. So Irie was "filled up" for the entire duration.

Soon, because of the tight space and contact, Irie came, and then the other two followed. Kikyo exited Irie and got dressed.

"I will get back to work." Kikyo said.

"Okay, I'm just going to be with Irie a little longer." Byakuran said.

Kikyo didn't speak, as he found out why Byakuran liked to be with Irie a lot.

-END-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that ends everything.

Hikari- How did you know what sex toys there are.

Ryu- .... Oh, I wonder, when you give me them as gag gifts almost every year!!!!

Hikari- But how do you know how they're used.

Ryu- ... You give them to me, laugh, and not tell me what they are. SO I need to find out what they are and end up dirtying my eyes.

Hikari- Hahaha.

Ryu- I wonder how you get them. You're not really even old enough to get into adult stores.

Hikari- ....

Ryu- Anyway, I'll return to The Contract soon, when I've collect my thoughts.


End file.
